The Wedding
by Romanox123
Summary: Mathew tells Arthur that he loves Francis and he wants to marry him. Will this work out? Human names FrancisxMathew. plz Review


**This is a gift for one of my friends ….. Alois**

**Hope you like this story!**

Mathew was worried, wondering if Arthur will accept him for wanting to marry Francis. Francis came along to help his little Canadian out if Arthur didn't believe him. Mathew and Francis travel all the way to Arthur's house. When Mathew nock on the door, Francis said.

"Its going to be okay Mathew.. I will be here with you".

Mathew smiled and Francis gave Mathew a small kiss on the lips. The door click and the two broke the kiss and saw Arthur at the door.

"Hello Mathew…. O you brought the frog here as well" Arthur sigh. "Well come in I guess".

Arthur open the door even wider and left Mathew and Francis into his home. Mathew and Francis sat on the couch and waited for Arthur to return. After a few minutes Arthur return to the room, bringing some drinks out to them. Arthur set the tea set down onto the table and offer Mathew some.

"Thank you Arthur"

Arthur nodded and he grab another cup and offer some to Francis, but Francis said.

"No thank you _Angleterre_"

Arthur put the tea cup down and then he sat in his own chair across from Mathew.

"So what is it that you are here Mathew and also Francis"

Mathew was able to speak, but Francis put his hand on Mathew shoulders and whispered.

""Let me tell him who knows what could happen""

Mathew nodded and Francis began to speak.

"_Angleterre_, Mathew and I want to get marry, but we wanted to ask for your blessing."

Arthur was shock to hear this especially from the Frog, what is he up against.

"Francis are you pulling my leg, because this is not funny?"

"No Arthur I am telling the truth Mathew and I are in love and we have been dating for about over a year and I really love Mathew so much that I don't want to let go…please _Angleterre_ let me marry Mathew".

Arthur turn to face Mathew and ask.

"Mathew is it true that you and that bloody frog have been dating for over a year and I never notice about it and you want to marry that?" Arthur said while pointing at Francis.

"Of Course Arthur,.. I love Francis and if I told you that I was dating him then you would have been upset and you would of never forgiven me, I would like to marry him Arthur".

Arthur stand up and started heading to the other room, but before he went into the room he said.

"Mathew and Francis I thought about this and….. I give you my blessings, but…" Arthur turn around and look straight in the eyes of Francis " If you ever do anything to hurt Mathew I swear to the Queen of England that you would be never forgiven".

"You have my words Arthur I will do nothing bad to my Mathew."

"Now of you to go and plan your wedding"

Mathew and Francis smiled and headed outside Arthur's house.

"Well that went well then I expected don't you agree Mathew".

Mathew nodded and Francis cup Mathew cheeks and press gently on his lips. Then the two broke and Mathew said.

"Lets go home"

Francis nodded and they went to Mathews house.

…...

**6 months and the wedding has begun. **

Mathew was getting so worried today was the day that he and Francis will be together. Mathew was wearing a woman's wedding dress, because he thought that he look so cute in it and Alfred was helping his little baby brother.

"So Bro.. today's the big day huh?"

Mathew nodded and said.

"Al do you think that Arthur might still be mad at me for marring Francis?"

Alfred stop what he was doing and said.

"Mattie, Arthur is not mad he is just worried about you, he knows more about Francis then anybody else and also he is just afraid".

Mathew turn around and look at Alfred.

"Really Al?"

"Yes, and trust me I would have done the same, but lately I trust Francis and I know that he would make a good husband for you."

Mathew smiled and then Alfred went back to helping Mathew with his wedding dress.

20 minutes later and Arthur came into the dressing room. There he saw that his little Mathew is all grown up.

"Mathew are you ready to go"

Mathew nodded and Arthur grab Mathew arm and headed outside, while Alfred follow.

…...

Francis was waiting for Mathew there with him was his best man Antonio and his other best man Gilbert.

"You did mi amigo, congratulations", "Yea Francis this will be the Awesome wedding of the season".

Francis look at Antonio and Gilbert and smile.

"Thanks Antonio and Gilbert"

They both nodded and then the doors open there Francis saw his Mathew. Mathew saw everyone he knew. Feliciano with Ludwig, Lovino trying to grab his little brother off of him, Ravis waving to Peter who was behind Alfred. Heracles and Japan sitting besides each other while Kiku was holding a camera along with Elizaveta. Roderich was playing the piano. This was going to be the best day of his life. Mathew finally reach up to Francis and Arthur let go of Mathew and gave him hug. He whispered.

""Hope you two be happy"", then Arthur gave Mathew a kiss on the forehead and sat down next to Heracles.

Mathew smiled and he walked up to Francis and then they said there lines and then the guy said.

"By the Power invested in me I now pronounce you Country and Country, you may now kiss your bride".

And with that Francis cup Mathew cheeks and press down onto his lips and gave Mathew a passionate kiss. Kiku and Elizaveta was recording every minute of it and the people were clapping and cheering. Francis broke the kiss and pick Mathew up bridle style and headed to the other room and celebrate the wedding party. Once everything was settle down Francis grab Mathew by the chin and gave Mathew a passionate kiss, Mathew return the kiss and a moan escape his lips and Francis was bringing Mathew closer for easy access, Mathew open his mouth letting Francis taste him. And once again Kiku and Elizaveta were video taping. Francis and Mathew broke the kiss and they said to each other.

"Je t'aime"

And that was the best night for both Francis and Mathew.


End file.
